Coil spring containing mattresses are known which have an internal coil spring with or without a pad on top of the spring and with the mattress typically being encased in an air-permeable fabric cover. Mattresses of this type are typically bulky. This bulk makes it expensive to ship these mattresses over long distances.
A need exists for an improved coil spring mattress and associated methods.